The week before christmas
by gracefulmiracle
Summary: Worried about his brother's indifference about the holidays, Mokuba searches for help. Yami is more than happy to accept. Kaiba might suffer the pharaoh's playful torture.
1. Chapter 1

"The week before christmas."

This was the first fic I wrote so cause it was written years ago u might notice a very a huge contrast its not revised …  
>Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh ….<p>

Warnings: yaoi. Boy+boy relationship. Seto/yami

At the top of the gigantic building of Kaiba Corp. the proud figure of his Ceo was standing in front of the window looking down at the city and its people. There was it… another prosperous year for his company. There haven't been any mayor problems with the company and everything was going well.

His brother has grown up, he has no other wish as great as the he had fulfilled. He has raised a very responsible teenager and the next year a man. He missed when Mokuba was a little kid, he missed protecting him. Mokuba still needed him but not as much as he did once.

Mokuba will spend this Christmas with the yugi-tachi, so there wasn't a real reason to take out the Christmas tree.  
>Mokuba has insisted to his brother to come with him and take part of the Christmas's festivities that Yugi and everyone where organizing. Kaiba refused willingly not really liking the idea to spend a complete day with them.<p>

"Are you sure about this Ni-sama?"- Mokuba repeated again the, oh! so damn question.

"Yeah, I'm sure" – Kaiba was getting annoyed- "besides I don't want to interact with the mutt, I'll get rabies". The stoic man has now a mischievous look on his face by the reminder.

Mokuba just laughed at the comment. Even if the high school years have ended, the elder Kaiba hadn't give up his rivalry with the blond.

"You shall now Ni-sama I will not give up and I will find the way to make you spend Christmas with all of us"-this was the only reply Kaiba got from Mokuba before he left running as he waved his hand at him.

Kaiba really, really didn't want to know what Mokuba had planned for him or will plan. Then mechanically he started again typing on his computer just as before, until Mokuba interrupted him.

Mokuba entered the game shop, he was running. He barely registered Sugoruko's presence, which was standing at the entrance. He was really pissed off; he had tried to convince his stubborn brother but nothing seemed to work. Walking through the stairs he made out the room he was searching for. He stepped into Yugi's room panting, running had made him tired. He walked straight to the bed in front of him and let his body fell into the mattress.  
>Yugi and Yami were watching the teenager. Yugi was sitting on a chair beside his desk apparently reading a random book, while Yami lay on the bed, boring himself.<p>

"You're always full of energy don't you?-Yugi smile at the sight of the young man that had just entered.-"So how did it go?"

"You really want to know?"- Mokuba asked lazily.

"Yeah we do."- Both nodded at him. The alike men have been helping Mokuba but apparently their efforts had being pointless.

"He refused again, I'm just frustrated."- He graved the nearest pillow and covered his face with it.

"Don't be so upset with it Mokuba, we will find a way to convince him"-Yugi said reassuringly – "Can you think of something Yami?"

The ancient spirit though has already thought of something. If they can't take him out through the easy way why didn't they try with the difficult one? Kaiba had never resisted a challenge, therefore the now ex-spirit could use that at his favor. It'll be so fun.  
>"Yeah…sure. Just leave it to me"<p>

Mokuba's face lit up-"Really?

"Yes. But I need the codes you use to enter to the mansion and the ones you use to enter his office."

"Okay. But what are you planning?"- Both Yugi and Mokuba asked.

Yami grinned madly; he explained every detail of his plan to them. Then the papers were exchanged they were the ones laughing. Their laughter echoed all over the game shop. Yugi was almost falling from his chair and Mokuba he… had already fell.

"Oh! Geez Yami I will like to see you try it without getting kill by Ni-sama"

"Be careful other me I don't want to organize you a funeral before time"-Yugi wiped away the tears that adorned his face, he really laughed hard.

"Naaa, I don't think so. Kaiba is an honorable person he wouldn't there to make such a thing but… just in case I can send him to the shadow realm"  
>"Heeeeyyyy , I shall kill you before that"<p>

"Now, now Mokuba I was just joking. I'm not that cruel"

At Kaiba's mansion, the Ceo was in his study it was already eight and Mokuba should had been there at that time. There wasn't any sign of his little brother though. Kaiba leaned against the chair, he was already tired. His stupid employees had screwed his day and the little conversation he had with Mokuba didn't calm him a bit. Oh! But he can be sure of something whatever plan he had made; it includesd Yugi and his fussy group of cheerleaders. Standing up from his sit he walked to the window, it was a very calm night but he had this feeling that something would break the peaceful state of the static night.

He glanced at the stars, even at the distance they were from the city it still was a little difficult to watch all of them, but he had an incredible view. He was lost staring at them. They were so free floating in the vast universe. They were the key of creation and the key of destruction. Beautiful but dangerous, it was just needed a fragment of a second to ignite the destruction. But even after the cataclysm the creation take part of the circle to make something new… something better. So wild so incredible exotic, they were part of the darkness but never the darkness itself. The perfect combination; it was the light in the emptiness; his thoughts making out the silhouette of his rival, spiky hair, tan skin and his eyes… his beautiful crimson eyes. He possessed the color of whine the perfect reflection of crimson in two irises, the ones that belong to his nemesis… the one that he craved to stare at.

"Kaiba-sama" -the voice from the intercom interrupted his wanderings-"Mokuba –san has arrived with a guest."

That little word gained completely Kaiba's attention.

"Who is it?"- The cold voice asked.

"Mr. Motuo"

His heart sank. Why did him of all persons in this world be the one helping Mokuba? Oh joy wasn't his day already screwed, to end up even more? He suppressed the urged to bang his head on his desk until unconsciousness because of his pride. Besides what impression would you get when finding a man with the reputation of Kaiba breaking his head against a poor desk? But maybe there was a little glimpse of escape at the reminder that there was more than one and that his employees didn't the two of them. He didn't even know who of them was on his mansion, right?

Hesitantly he looked at his laptop's screen, and opened the program that allowed him to watch through all the rooms of the mansion. He wrote something on it and then the image of his worst nightmare appeared in front of him. It was Yami! He was enraged, why was life so cruel why was that it couldn't be Yugi, at least if it was him it would had been easier to get rid off the shrimp but no the most stubborn person he had ever met in his life was the one that was making true the fucking plan of his younger brother. The true moment of despair appeared when he heard a slight knock on the door.

The two men were waiting patiently on the entrance. They heard something shifting inside the room. The door swung open disclosing the figure of the tall brunet. His face was blank, his feelings strictly controlled as usual.

"Mokuba you're late"- he scolded. He studied Mokuba carefully, suspiciously… and he completely ignored Yami. Yami got pissed off. Kaiba didn't deign himself to look at him. Very dark thoughts filled Yami's mind (which killing Kaiba was the main topic of them). Mokuba just talked on time as he sensed the dangerous aura of the other.

"Sorry; Ni-sama I just got carried away, I forgot about time. And …"

"I want to duel you Kaiba Seto" – interrupted Yami with his arrogant tone. The taller man turned his head to get a better look to the rowdy man, and an elegant eyebrow rose. Only one question left his lips.

"Why, I should do that?"

Yami only smirked.

"Then you don't want to? Well if you're such a coward. And I think that all this years you have wanted to defeat me. Maybe I should find a worthy opponent. Don't you think so?"

No, absolutely no… that simple idea made his blood boiled. He was the only one that had the right to have the title of King of Games! The only one that could defeat Yami, the only one!

"In your dreams I'm going to let anyone steal what is mine! I accept!"

"I'm glad you agreed but there are different stakes."

"What kind of stakes?"- Kaiba eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay I'll tell you but there is something more before that, you can't back off."

Kaiba simply snorted who did he think he was, a coward?

"The loser of this game will have to spend the week before Christmas with the other, doing whatever the winner wants."

Mmm… I like it- Kaiba retorted. Enslaving your rival wasn't exactly every day's event; he just couldn't leave the opportunity go to waste.

And Yami no yugi has got his way… again. That was the last thought of Mokuba Kaiba before they walked into the holography's room.

The Ex-Pharaoh smirked triumphantly at the sight of the chart that clearly showed the big rounded zeros of Kaiba's life points.

"Well, my dear Kaiba I think I win so it means…" - before the could pharaoh finished his sentence he was interrupted by his mad rival.

"Can you cut it you idiot, I know what it means!" –gods how he could have lose to him, and just to make it worse he'll live an infernal week with the "pharaoh"!

"You're so lovely when you whine"- the pharaoh told him mockingly-"Oh and something else you don't have to work while the week ends."

Before he could protest Yami step into the shadows and disappeared mysteriously.

"I'll see you tomorrow"- the voice echoed across the room. Only the gods knew what Yami was planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba groaned annoyed by the sudden burst of light that disturb his dream, he rolled over so he could face the other darker part of the room. He could hear something … steps and giggles?

Kaiba's eyes fled open, his vision was blurred but even though he could distinguish a person standing way to close and the big maze of tricolor hair that was in front of him, he could swear it was Yuugi… wait… wasn't his bedroom mean to be closed? The only way that somebody can get into his bedroom was using the password of his security system and there was not way that anyone can hack anything that was made by him unless… Mokuba; he growled he was grounding his brother for a whole month, bet on it. Trying to focus on the person the image came clearly, it was…

Yami! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?

What, aren't you going to said good morning? - The young man was smirking.

No! I'm just going to kick you out!- Kaiba was really angry how that idiot dares to enter his room, and to be more embarrassing while he sleeps. He stood up to grab Yami to kick him out but when he suddenly grab Yami's wrist he disappeared like he was made of smoke. Kaiba blinked, confusion lingering in his mind was he hallucinating? His rival was just standing in front of him a few seconds ago. His thoughts were interrupted when the prideful voice echoed again but it was behind him, he spun around and looked at Yami with his freezing unnerving blue gaze.

No, Kaiba I don't think so, if I remembered well we just have a deal. – Yami have just reappeared, he was enjoying pissing Kaiba off. It was funny but he was captivated a little by the sight of Kaiba wearing his silk pajama and his subtle messy hair, giving him a childish aura. He was really beautiful even more when he was sleeping. Thinking of it, it was the only time when you could see a normal teenage in him, just looking so extremely charming... He just wanted to stare at him, badly enough he didn't have self-control and start laughing at the idea of what would say Kaiba if he only knew about what he was thinking. That had being a mistake because the sound made Kaiba to wake up, the image visible erased but it was replaced by another. He was interrupt from his wandering when he heard the CEO again

You bastard, the deal was that I'm just going to do whatever do you fucking want a whole week, not that you'll violate my privacy- the CEO was ready to grab the young man by his neck. But yet again he escaped easily avoiding Kaiba's aggressive outburst.

Nah, seen your face as angry and flushed make it funnier- again he turned; Yami was now on HIS bed, so carelessly sprawled over the mattress that infuriated Kaiba even more. Yami just giggled at the sight but it was time to leave Kaiba alone he still needed to get ready so they could start their day.

I'll wait for you downstairs- then Yami vanished once more leaving a very annoyed man behind. The brunet felt the urge to go downstairs and make some damage to the intruder but he suppressed the feeling efficiently as he was taught to. There was no way that Yami would feel the satisfaction of trapping his nemesis in his game. Trying to calm himself he tried to do some respiration exercises, he really needed it or else he will do something he'll regret later.

Yami was with Mokuba at the moment, they were eating breakfast.

Still Yami I'm telling you that it wasn't necessary to enter his room he's a little mean when it comes to his privacy- Mokuba sighed the expression that Yami was giving him was a clear signal that he wasn't going to take his advices seriously. But before the other man could reply there was a little commotion when his big brothers entered the room. Apparently his brother was in a very bad mood. Sometimes he wonders why his brother hasn't done anything to the spirit if it actually can make his boiling attitude to explode.

The blue-eyed brunet scanned the room searching for his victim there it was… so uncaring seating next to his brother, eating breakfast so carelessly ignoring him completely. Yami finished the remains of his breakfast and turn to see Kaiba giving him a little too malicious smirk.

So there you are, you really take your time. Didn't you?

"-You! What are you doing here, you had to wait outside! Where, I can't see you!-"

"-Nah, dear Kaiba, I told you that I will be waiting downstairs-."

Mokuba look between, them even though they supposedly were "adults" he really questioned the matter because they really could act so childish sometimes. Maybe it was because of the little scene they were making,( you'll think that Mokuba is the adult instead of the so called ones that were fighting over some idiocy).

They continued like that until Mokuba interrupt their little chit-chat; he coughed a little to gain their attention before directing to Yami:

-Hum. Yami? Shouldn't you two be making your way towards the exit?-

At the comment Yami finally react. They should be going already. It was fun to tease Kaiba but if they didn't hurry they will end their day only arguing, not that it was that bad, infuriating the tall brunet was quite funny.

So what's next genius?-Kaiba asked on his usually unfriendly and not very polite manner. He didn't have the patience for waiting standing just to see what was going to do next his rival. Yami didn't say anything just walked past Seto, not before smirking mockingly at him and make his way towards the exit. He didn't even glance back to see if his companion was following.

A limo was waiting for them at the exit; Yami ignored the vehicle and walked towards the gates that were slowly opening, leaving the pass free. Seto only give the other a look apparently they were not using his limousine but he wasn't going to do any kind of drama because the other one decided to walk; besides it would help to clear his mind and prevent him from doing anything reckless.

The day was cold but not to much just a pleasant cold. The ones that weren't used to it, though… could be freezing right now. Clouds were moving across the sky giving the day an appealing and calming gray.

The two men were walking silently together, each teenage lost in their thoughts. Kaiba's mind was quiet peaceful which was weird, he glanced at the pharaoh, he seemed lost in thought. Curiosity filled his mind. What was the other thinking about and how is it that he even care or not what the others thoughts were? He frowned he was annoyed by the suddenly realization of the concern for the other. His wanderings came to an end when the games shop come to sight. Both stopped in front of it, the taller one voiced a question:

"What are you planning, Yami?"-The ex pharaoh only smiled mysteriously, while Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows in clear confusion, but it was only momentarily-"Don't even think I'll socialize with the mutt, I don't even know if the dog is properly train."

"Don't start with it Kaiba my friend isn't a dog as you call him to be"- Yami only rolled his eyes, how is it that he two men can't even see each other.- " And his not at the games shop, he is in his apartment"

Doing what? Sleeping as the pet that he is, that is actually what pet does, don't they ?

Yami ignored him there was no way he would be provoked. He entered the game shop.

Yuugi was at the kitchen it was a little early, he knew that Yami was the one that rushed towards the stairs. He really didn't think Yami could make it home without being dismembered slowly and painfully by the volatile teenage that surely was waiting outside. Mokuba has told them that the young brunet wasn't exactly a morning person. He smiled lightly, his other half had been very excited to spend time with a certain someone.

"Yuugi!" –Somebody shouted, the sound came from the second floor, it was the pharaoh- "Where are they?"

"Have you searched under the bed, mou hitori no boku?"- There was silence a few moments until there was a happy sound coming from the same place where the shout initiated. Yami run down the stairs with two boxes in his arms and , a triumphant smile across his face.

Have a good day other me – Yuugi called to the happy pharaoh, Yami stopped from his racing and came to stand in front of his light. Yugi had a black backpack in his hands. Yami hugged him. He almost forgot it.

"Thank you, Aibou I almost left it here."

"So where's Kaiba? "

"Well, his waiting outside"

"Then, Good bye and don't make him wait to much you know how he's when he gets mad"- the other started to go but his light caught his attention once again- "and Yami try to come back home in one piece". Yami only laughed at this and Yuugi smiled yet again. He hadn't seen Yami this alive since the last time he and Kaiba have a duel. It was strange Yami was a very happy person in his own weird way but when it comes to Kaiba he changed completely. Their was understanding between both of them, you don't need eyes to be aware of the extreme change of mood the other suffers when Kaiba was around. Yuugi have noticed, Yami liked to hang out with the Yuugi- tachi but it was a different issue the interaction between them and the brunet. Yami had that joy whenever he was around Kaiba; he was far more comfortable with him than anyone of the Yugi-tachi. Even then he'll give the other man that strange smile usually reserved for him or ji-chan. Maybe this was a good idea and with a little bit of hope Yami and Kaiba can become friends finally. Everything for seeing his mou hitori no boku out of his depression. And maybe Kaiba could see what precious gift Yami was giving him.

The small duelist sighed and got back to his breakfast

The tall brunet was waiting under the somber sky. The breeze making his bangs dance in time with it. His arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused on the sky, just making it magical. The cloudy day give the gray atmosphere the perfect match for the other's pale face. The way the cold weather and the carrying winds contrast each feature of the man; it could be the special inspiration that any artist could have wanted. There was it ; the pharaoh was watching again the charming figure of the CEO. No matter how much he wanted to tear his eyes off from the other, he couldn't, but he didn't need embarrassing questions right now. It was difficult he had this stupid new desire to watch him without a define time just like he could stare at the other for the eternity.

The echoes of the words know , know it all the innocence that his heart had but it still hadn't being deciphered… the new resonating feeling within him. Without his acknowledge, just by accident and by the acts of other forces he have fallen for his rival. He didn't know yet. It was those childish and wonderful feeling that goes hand by hand for your first love and the only love destined to be yours… only yours. The gods and humans have fallen again and again for this; there wasn't a way that you could possibly escape from this invisible grasp. Who said that love have to be attached to lust to make it work? Who said that there wasn't any kind of pure love? Who said there couldn't be love as the one of a little child for the first affair? And who said it can't be given among adults or adolescents? Then again I have to prove them all of those incredulous creatures that doesn't believe. I'm the one that'll give you all the answers. But you'll have to discover who's voice I'm… later, just later. But we have to continue with this story…

He closed the door behind him and made his way towards his rival. There was no way that the two packages in the pharaoh's arms could be ignored, they were blocking almost all of his vision, they weren't that big but you could have figured out that maybe he was just carrying them to high so he could withdrew his vision of the other. The crimson eyed male seeing there wasn't any hope, he flushed and was trying to hide it.

Kaiba heard the slight steps the other made when walking. He wasn't expecting to see hi vision interrupted by two boxes.

"What are those?" - He asked. What does his rival had in mind? What the boxes where for?

"You'll see but we need to get going "

Shrugging to himself he followed the shorter teen. He wasn't in the mood to inquire about the idiocies of the other and apparently he wasn't going to wait long to find out whatever the other had in mind. So he let it be.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto felt like an eternity passed by, well if you were just impatient as he was you would understand his feelings and if you didn't you could notice how childish he was acting. He had been following Yami in an endless path of numerous streets and avenues. He noticed streets with curious names that he never thought were capable of existing. Sagittarius street? Capricorn street? Seriously… what was next? Would he find streets named after manga characters? Damn it, he shouldn't have thought that. Light Yagami street? Wasn't he a character from that crappy show Mokuba seemed to love?

Kaiba frowned for a moment but kept on watching the scenery, internally cursing everything in his way

Yami had been really quite, the whole time he had been tense. He had wondered worriedly if the blue-eyed genius would have the patience to follow him around. The place where they were going was a little bit far from the game shop.

The pharaoh had found the place by accident when he had been taking a walk. It was a habit of his to take long walks across the city when he felt troubled or stressed. For a long time after the discovery he had come to this place, searching for the silence and peaceful aura it displayed. It had become a sanctuary for him. He had never told anyone else about it. He had never felt a necessity to show it to anybody else, not even his Aibou knew about it. Whenever Yugi had asked about his whereabouts he had just answered with generalities. The younger duelist thought it was some kind of ritual for him and never imagined the pharaoh had an specific place where to go so he just advised his darker half to be careful and avoid dangerous places. Yami silently accepted his Aibou's concerns with a warm smile. It was absolutely endearing to be taken care of and he was deeply grateful for it.

His pace was setting a rushed string of fast movements which his taller companion matched with extreme ease. The brunet had kept behind for most of the route but suddenly he decided he rather walk in the front again. The crimson-eyed man was startled when he realized that Kaiba was now walking by his side. They never stopped. Yami rose his head to observe the brunet's attractive visage. Kaiba instantly sensed Yami's eyes staring at him. Their bodies synchronized with each other slowly, ever slowly , in that moment in which their eyes met, slowly, they stopped. Looking directly into each other souls' windows, they tried to communicate intensely. Yami openly displayed the fervent sensations yet Kaiba decided to polarize his. It was fierceful, demanding and intense. It was a moment for them both in which the only sense that existed was their seventh sense for each other. It was that one, the one their souls used to communicate the words their lips didn't pronounce. In that instant deeply marked within their spirits, the world was no more and their new word was created within their own interaction.

If there had been anyone that could look into their stolen piece of life, they would have noticed with incredulity how their eyes clouded calling for each other, the rain calling for the thunder and the thunder calling for the rain. Heavenly it was, so deep it couldn't be comprehended but even the storms have to end to let the sun shine.

Out of nowhere a running truck let his heavy body rattle. As if the water's stillness was shattered with the expansive waves that a stone produced when breaking the thin layer of molecules, their moment abruptly ended waking them violently of their desired trance.

Rose and carnation opened and closed, their petals fanning in waking blinks. Summer and fall collided yet crimson decided to move on hugging tighter the boxes in his arms. He continued before looking the sign that let him know they almost arrived. The young champion was unaware of the pale blush that colored his cheeks. He had always been a discreet man. The other was the reason why he was discovering such an important destination; it was because it was _him._ Yami somehow decided he had wanted to share this place with his rival. It had felt just right

Kaiba's surprise was visible in his expression. He had the sudden urge to kill Yami. He had been dragged for half the city to a park? What were they going to do? Swing on the kids' games? Jog? A picnic? Hold hands and jump like a couple of idiots while running on a field full of flowers? Scratch that, it was the middle of winter there were no fucking flowers around. Though, somehow…holding Yami's hand didn't sound so bad. Kaiba was shocked as his own mind seemed to betray him with the stupidest ideas. He snorted annoyed at such ridiculous thoughts. The sound called the smaller duelist's attention making him turn around out of curiosity.

"Are you okay?", the former king asked his partner.

"You better have something good, otherwise I much rather find a shovel , dig a hole and leave you there until your obnoxious ass freeze off."

Yami laughed whole heartedly. It was Seto's dramatic reactions what always made his day. Watching the CEO make a tantrum over such trivial things was hilarious. The crimson-eyed man continued his way unto the park with hurried yet calm steps, a fuming brunet following him the whole time.

Seto looked around certainly the place was huge for a miserable park. It was an immense piece of land with woods that could be seen at the distance. As they approached a triple way road the young genius noticed the familiarity Yami had with the place as he walked confidently down the path of the middle directly heading unto the forest. The whole road was clean, something that was particular for an apparent abandoned place. The forest itself was quite eerie. Winter had almost killed every tree except for a few surviving pine trees that still held some color but the prominent grey of the scenery was absolutely melancholic. The complete silence made their steps echoed against the voiceless atmosphere of winter.

After some time Yami smiled to himself as he watched , finally, the place he was searching for , the lake. Kaiba looked over at the former spirit and then ahead of him. The very first thing that crossed his mind was , " This is so stupid!". First a stupid walk for about thirty minutes, then a stupid park, to continue with the foolishness a forest and now a freaking stupid frozen lake?

The former pharaoh turned around when he heard his companion's growl of annoyance and his breathy muttering. He smiled smugly before announcing to the other duelist that they had arrived. When Yami noticed how deep was his rival's fury he laughed at it and in a sudden whim decided to run before the other decided to kill or seriously wound him. He stormed of heading to the lake laughing all the time.

Kaiba's rage was doubled when his rival turned around and decided to inform him that they have finally reached their destination. It was tripled when he laughed. He wanted to punch the former king in that moment but before he could practice a rudimentary plastic surgery on his rival's visage; he watched as the other ran off heading towards the lake. He could just compare that excitement to a dog whose master has just let free to play.

Yami suddenly changed directions and sat down at a nearby bench putting down the boxes and taking off his bag. The brunet didn't know why he needed those or what did they contain. The CEO finally decided that he looked like a fool standing where he was without doing anything so he followed the other duelist.

He was surprised to see that Yami was taking off his boots. Surprise was replaced by confusion when he grabbed one of the boxes and took out a pair of ice skates, putting them on instantly. He made sure the ice skates were secured. The crimson-eyed man stood up a little uneasy at first, his feet trembled lightly trying to get balance. His arms were outstretched to keep him steady. When he finally stopped trembling and stood properly with caution he made his way unto the lake.

Yami trusted Haruka. She had told him that the lake was safe already to skate. The winter before, she had convinced him to try out skating. She even got him a pair of ice skates that once were owned by her grandson.

Haruka was a nice woman that he had met before when he first discovered the place. She had been struggling with some gardener's tools when he first noticed her. The egyptian been a nice man couldn't let the old lady alone so he went up to her and offered his help. The old lady offered him a bright, maternal smile that warmed him. Yami spent the entire afternoon helping her planting the beautiful white roses, she have got to decorate the gardens near the gazebo. The young man loved the little building. It was gorgeous. It had white, marble like floor. It was round and the walls were made of tainted glass with beautiful patterns that resembled a fairytale garden. The most breathtaking characteristic though, was on the roof. It was a circular tainted glass. It would add a surreal effect when it lit by midday's sunlight. Later on, he discovered that it worked the same way with the full moon. He was amazed by the sight and every time he had the opportunity, he would escape during full moon nights.

From then on he had come to the pace several times mainly to visit Haruka or just when he needed a quite place where to go when he was stressed.

Yami's steps became firmer. He cautiously hit the ice with the back of the skates just to make sure it was safe. The action calmed him down as he discovered the ice was strong enough. He pushed himself on the ice, skating forward, feeling the cold breeze against his flushed cheeks. The surface was surprisingly smoother than he expected. Haruka came to mind. The young Egyptian smiled trying to not forget to thank her later for her gift. She must have called someone to take care of the place before his arrival. She knew about his plans. Yami, of course, didn't reveal his "friend's" identity since the brunet would probably react badly at such careless action.

The lithe man smirked. It was show time.

Yami slide across the smooth surface reaching the middle of the frozen lake. Slowly he crossed his legs and with his front foot pushed back creating enough momentum to start gliding on the surface. He repeated the motion adding force to the push so he could skate faster. He gained speed and let the remaining momentum move him forward. His arms opened and his body bent to create less friction. As he reached the curve end of the lake, he turned his body to skate backwards following the same principle than that of the forward movement. He inclined his body to the right and mimicked the curved line of the body of frozen water.

The young man turned his body once again to skate forward as he finished the curve. The Egyptian man pushed forward with extra force to reobtain the lost momentum. He bent his body forward, slowly he rose his right leg; his arms opened to keep him stable. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. His entire body copied the exact pose of a ballet dancer.

Yami's well built body stretched with ease revealing the strength and the beauty it possessed. The concentration on his face betrayed how much control he had over his movements. Suddenly, he moved his leg back down so it could touch the ice once more breaking the ballet pose. Instead of redoing the moves to push him, he let the residual energy to push. He slowed down coming to a hault right in the same place where he started. His best move was still to be displayed, standing where he was the teen straightened needing to stand correctly for the rotations.

He flexed his arms in front of him as if he was encircling with both limbs a huge beach ball. His right arm stretched to the side, his hand was clenched into a fist, his right leg stretched outwards as well. The egyptian's fist moved inwards as if he was trying to punch his opened left hand. His outstretched leg followed the same pattern executing the necessary force to start rotating. His right leg moved out again adding speed to the rotation. Yami moved both of his arms and brought them against his chest. He let his feet touch the cold surface making a two leg rotation. When the spin was about to stop, he proceeded to do the same as before regaining momentum to continue spinning but this time as the circular motion went on; he rose his hands above his head balancing himself with one leg. A one leg spin would allow him a faster rotation. It caused less friction against the ice.

Yami was dancing on the ice. He was creating art with his entire body as he mimicked the ballet poses that figure iceskating provided. The former pharaoh looked beautiful.

Yami threw his head backwards both of his arms stretching upwards. His body was moving on its own letting the moment embrace him. He had felt excited at the idea that that Kaiba was watching him intently knowing those deep blue eyes had been the entire time on him, analyzing and memorizing each graceful movement. The thought thrilled him. He craved the brunet's attention for he knew his rival was already calculating what would it take to defeat him. Kaiba Seto was his true challenge. He knew he had control over the man. He knew he could manipulate the circumstances to get this genius' attention. What more seductive than to make someone so cold burn with fire?

Yami smirked to himself. He closed his eyes in bliss. He loved skating but he loved even more playing games with Kaiba's mind. Push his buttons, make him angry just drive him crazy with his irrational passion. The feelings he knew he could wake on the man were exhilarating.

Slowly Yami recovered his initial position to add momentum. When the rotation had enough strength and speed he bent his body forward reaching for his left leg and grabbed it as if he was sitting still spinning. The maneuver required a lot of control and balance not to mention physical strength for he was balancing the entire weight of his body on his right leg. This spin was particularly forceful and the movements were fast. He stood once more his right leg still the only one to support the brusque moves once again he rose his hands moving them softly, making them dance as well, after a brief moment he moved his arms back down. He hugged himself softly and forced the spin to a sudden stop as he opened his arms. His legs crossed, the left one in front of the right one. His pose was smug . Yami smirked and opened his eyes. Crimson immediately fell upon sapphire. Far away on the bench where he had left his stuff, the brunet was comfortably sitting. The young genius had his arms and legs crossed, a judging look on his eyes and an unreadable expression on his face.

Yes , indeed he had been observing his rival carefully. Their eyes met and seto could clearly read Yami's expression. It held a challenge. He snorted the business man stared at him defiantly.

"_I'm not done Kaiba", _his eyes stated.

" _Then go on, pharaoh" _, blue eyes mocked him, _" Surprise me"._

Yami's eyes danced merrily and his smirk widened. Looking back to the front he started moving. Skating with great speed he prepared he prepared for the moment, bending his legs, he stored enough energy and he jumped into the air. The calculated move took great effort. As he was flying through the air, he inclined his body to his right creating a half rotation. Finally he gracefully landed on the ice and fell on his left leg while his other leg was up creating extra balance as he skated backwards on the smooth frozen surface.

The former kind had been having so much fun that he didn't even notice how tiring it was. The cold weather always had that effect on him. He smiled. He did it! He finally got it right. It was a great relief. The toe lop jump was one of the easiest jumps in the sport and yet it had taken him a lot of time and painful bruises to achieve it. It was a great relief and he felt proud.

He let his leg rest on the ice once more and turned skating directly towards Seto's direction. Stopping in front of the brunet, he bent his body to do a mocking reverence to the CEO. The movement was fast and he stood erect once again, his eyes colliding with Kaiba's . His was smirk filled with mischief. The blue-eyed man looked at him expectantly. He was aware that his rival was about to challenge him.

"Kaiba", Yami said, "Come and keep me some company".

Seto's gaze turned into a glare, " I don't skate Yami"

"Are u refusing?", the crimson eyed duelist questioned resting his hands on each side of his hips, the annoying smirk wide trying to provoke him.

" Are you deaf?"

" Oh no, dear Kaiba", the former king was still unfaced by the negative. The Egyptian managed to look even smugger. His expression betraying the working ,mind of the crimson-eyed man.

" I'm quite disappointed actually", Yami let out a dramatic sigh and rested one of his hands above his chest as he raised the other so the back of his hand could rest against his forehead, " And here I thought you promised to beat me someday". The brunet just growled and narrowed his eyes at the other. Bingo! He was getting on Kaiba's nerves.

" Guess I will have to find another rival worthier of my multiple talents", Yami finished ridiculizing the young CEO.

" What?" , Kaiba stood violently. The brunet grabbed Yami by his shirt with a swift movement barely giving the other time to react.

" You!" , Seto roared, " _Nobody_ did you hear? Nobody is worthier than me! I'm the only one with the right to defeat you in _anything_."

Yami who at first had been surprised by the sudden burst of passion, smirked once again. His eyes narrowed for a second. Their faces were uncomfortably close but neither male was aware of this.

" Prove it", the shorter male said in a low, dangerous and mocking tone.

"Fine", Seto's eyes narrowed.

The blue eyed man let him go.

" I will do it"


	4. Chapter 4

He was laughing .

It was hilarious.

He knew he should not because it would ruin every thing but...

It was just that seen him like that...

Seeing Kaiba kissing the ice ...

His face plastered against it...

He was evil, he knew but ...

" Hahahahaha!" the young teen clutched his stomach. He should have been gentler and more mindful but Kaiba being the bastard he is , he just had to.

The brunet was obviously not enjoying the situation as much as the other. Kaiba growled in frustration and tried to get up but failed miserably and fell again which made Yami's laughter resonate through the place with amplified force. It was humiliating, certainly and if he could, he would just stand up to punch Yami but of course life always had something in favour of the disgraceful idiot and he was far from his reach. Finally, he decided that maybe he shouldn't stand up just yet until he had a grip of how to move on the ice so he pushed himself enough to sit down.

The former pharaoh finally had mercy on him and moved slowly towards him. He offered his hand to Kaiba in a friendly gesture. The brunet looked at him with anger. He thought that the other would refuse but was surprised to see , he took his hand. The crimson-eyed duelist should have remembered that trusting Kaiba after defeat was not really a wise choice. The brunet smirked sadistically and Yami's eyes narrowed. What happened next, neither of them planned it. Yami lost his balance and fell on top of his rival, in an attempt to not hurt the other he grabbed his shoulder and his face fell on the his companion's chest. Time stopped in that moment. They could feel the heat of the other and Yami tried to get up. Seto helped him by grabbing the other by his upper arms and pushing him. The brunet almost gasped, for a moment he gazed deeply into Yami's eyes that had darkened and clouded, a light blush covered his face. Yami blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

The grey colourless winter created a sensation of numbness but both men did not want to break the spell. A shiver coming from the shorter man was enough, though, for them to wake up. Yami moved and sank to his knees, his hands were placed in between his flexed legs and he was facing away from Kaiba. After a short moment , the brunet saw as the other placed a hand on his chest before making an almost aggressive move that aided him for standing up with force and absolute grace.

Yami did not look at him for a time but it was not long before he would look down to him. He was expecting another expression but it was Yami's emotionless face that looked back at him.

" You know , you can rest there if you want for the whole morning but it would not be better to just let me help you? Then, maybe you can learn and beat me. Wouldn't you say it is a better option?"

Kaiba glared at him. The other had a point. It was not really a good idea to stay on the ice and it would accomplish nothing, besides, according to their bet he had to stay with him the whole day. He conceded for the time been but the always vengeful Ceo promised himself, he would beat the other at this game. He held both of Yami's hand. It proved to be somewhat difficult. The brunet was heavier than Yami and the unsteady surface they were on was not really helping them either. Finally, after some fight Kaiba could stand up.

They were still holding each other.

" Kaiba, incline your body lightly to the front, then push forward whenever you raise your feet like when walking but you just push so the force will move you forward."

Kaiba's eyes twitched. He really wanted so badly to hurt the other. He hated with a passion to be told what to do. He tried to rationalize it. Yami was been a "good" person. He was been kind. He was been attentive... who was he kidding? He was not really a nice person after all , the only kindness he wanted to show was for his brother maybe he should not be thinking. It would make it easier. He focused his attention on following what he was told too, almost in no time he was moving forward with ease.

Yami looked at him surprised but smiled kindly afterwards. The brunet could just stare into that look of innocent happiness. In the silence of the dead nature after everything was burnt by the cold , the none sound was creating a blanket of comfort and he found himself enjoying the closeness and the feeling of those clothed hands grabbing his.

" I will let you go now, Kaiba."

The Ceo nodded.

It was difficult at first, but when he found his balance; he moved slowly and with more confidence. Yami glided a little far away to let the other have the space to move but he kept at an approachable distance in case the brunet had any difficulty. Surprisingly, Kaiba did not need his help and was moving just fine. The crimson-eyed youth smiled to himself, luckily, the other could not see him. The young Ceo was busy trying to keep going.

Kaiba felt quite accomplished when he moved forward and without the need to rely on his rival much more than he had already. It proved to be quite a challenge especially when it came the time to turn. He noticed that Yami was near by looking at him closely, of course he would. It was almost in his nature to be a mother hen. It seemed that Yami stopped worrying and started skating again on his own. He could admit to himself that he had a grace that was beautiful when he moved on the frozen surface.

He could feel it. It was simply obvious, his rival found peace when he did this. He watched attentively when the other closed his eyes. He jumped into the air and made an aerial spin. The brunet had to admit that the other was good in this and he had to wonder if he have ever trained. Not, it was not possible Mokuba would have made a comment about it. It was kind of mysterious though, it was as if Yami had not shared much of his relatively new talent.

That morning passed by with such gentleness... the grays of the obscure days calmed down the atmosphere and added a quite melancholic if not romantic air to their morning that soon was coming to be a late afternoon. The snowflakes started falling in a surprising little dance that enhanced the beauty of the young and lithe figure creating significant changes all over the crystallized surface as if it was a canvas and his movement where the brush that added the colours to its creation.

In a moment that be came hours, they have lost themselves. The former king couldn't help but feel that he had made progress. The young duellist had made his rival spend and entire morning without working. He was further surprised that in a couple of hours Kaiba had made such a magnificent progress. He had learnt how to balance himself, speed up and stopping whenever he wanted. It was pretty obvious that Kaiba exercised great control over his body, something that he must have obtained through other type of training or sport.

The young champion felt his body tire up and he remembered that they had not eaten lunch yet. He ceased his movements in place and turned to his stubborn companion. True to the description he turned just to see him fall again on the ice and rapidly get up to keep going. He tried to pretend he had not seen the brunet's incident and skated towards him with his hands behind him until he reached him. Yami was skating backwards as he watched Kaiba look back at him with annoyance.

" It is time to go."

Kaiba almost, sighed with relief when the other announced they were finally going away. He was really mad. He felt defeated and that was never something he could take lightly. Carefully he followed his rival when he changed directions to retrieve their stuff on the bench and obviously take their skates off. They were silent.

Two young men in the middle of winter with so much shared between them and nothing to talk about...yet they were somehow comfortable.

" Next, we are going to a special place of mine."

Kaiba looked at Yami and just nodded. He really wanted to walk away already, this situation was too much and his daily quote of human interaction was slowly going down and been outstretched for an abnormal amount of time.

The return through the long white and grey tainted path where they had come first was calmed and he was glad that Yami had not talked at all about it. For now that was fine and absolutely welcomed.

" We are not going back. We will have lunch somewhere else."

Kaiba looked at Yami's back, he was expecting that they would go back to the game shop.

" It is a place nearby. It is a small restaurant. I know the owner, she is a good person..."

For the brunet such information was irrelevant but he listened to the other as he talked. It seemed something with an especial meaning to his rival. Yami did know that Kaiba could not care less about what they were doing or where they where going but he was thankful that to the very least he was not complaining or giving disrespectful remarks. He had the right over to do so he supposed, after all, Kaiba was not really someone that enjoyed prolonged social affairs and was more likely to spend his days been productive as he had always been. It was kind of curious that he seemed uninterested enough to not let out any comment.

Unknown to him it was like that, since it was unnecessary to keep on the silence that fell again, the business man's mind started going through different problems in his head so he could think and review them maybe even to get inspired enough so when he could return he would have a solution already. He took out his cellphone and started searching for his latest designs and looked at the images within it. It was something so useful that the latest phones would have and could be used as a computer, plus he could actually redesign their softwares and/or give them more programs that were created to fit his needs. The great rewards of been a software engineer.

The former king new that the other was cheating, he had looked back to see him going through his telephone. If he had not being Kaiba he would have thought that maybe he was doing something else. He was probably working on something simple, for now, the king of games let him be. Yami, as well did not have anything to say as they walk, the little chat was for later. Besides, he was already planning how could he use it to his advantage.

The former king was somewhat excited. They were going to Haruka's. She had a small restaurant nearby. It was simple, classical and surprisingly elegant almost as the owner. It was kind of hidden. It was underground . Usually, it was a place people would pass by and not notice it but it had a faithful clientele.

They stopped in front of a building with a lot of little businesses. Kaiba's eye twitched. He had been following Yami as he looked at his work, he did not lose him for a second even if he had been concentrated in his affairs but he had been distracted enough to be upset over the glorious view he was been presented with. He was standing right in front of a commercial building, with nagging feeling that they were going to have lunch. He sincerely hoped Yami was not pretending he would have commoner's cheap food. All of those were full of fats,cholesterol and not to mention the questionable hygienic habits of the workers.

His rival turned to look back at him. At first, he looked confused as he watched him back but after couple of seconds he smirked amused.

" Just follow me Kaiba. I am not planning on killing you, without getting to kick your ass after another duel."

Well, yeah, he was surprised. Surprised of his rival's aweful taste and that he had not hurt the other for his comment.

"I am just going to tell you that if something goes wrong... I will definitely make you pay."

the crimson-eyed duelist laughed at his power. It had been simple for the other to guess what was going on. According to Mokuba his brother's paranoias also concerned food, especially something either of them were going to digest.

The petit duelist walked to the front of the building taking the stairs that led to the underground hall. He waited for Kaiba, who seemed a bit guarded as he suspected his surroundings. It was a close area, he would not blame the other if he distrusted the place. He continued until he reached a couple of wooden doors that were ornamented with beautiful carved flowers and intricate patterns.

Kaiba looked at the doors. He was not expecting what he saw but his surprise grew when they opened both doors completely, of course his face did not show an emotion. Everything was elegantly decorated. Under their feet there was a dark crimson carpet that covered every corner of the place. To their left there was a fountain that was designed with a mystical theme and it had fairy statues that were placed around it, some of them were around the top letting the water pour itself until overflowing and letting itself fall as if it was waterfalls reaching the bottom. The others were sitting down on the bottom edges brushing their hair and the others were laying down chatting with each other.

On the background there were some wood panels. The wood was carved into intricate ornaments that allowed an illusion of privacy while at the same time others could see through them. All of it had been varnished with golden layers. The only person that he could see was an old woman .

When she looked at the for some reason she smiled excitedly and rushed towards them. For a second he thought that maybe he had been recognized but before he could start cursing the king of games; she absolutely ignored him in favour of his rival. She embraced the petit duelist in an affectionate hug that bordered into something kind of maternal.

"Yami-chan! You came today!"

Yami returned the hug but with less intensity.

" Yes, I could not go back without thanking you."

Haruka laughed joyfully but very delicately.

" Oh my dear, aren't you sweet?! I told you, I was going to do it! It is my Christmas present for you!"

Yami blushed a little at that, still accepting kindness from her was quite strange.

" Thank you still, you are always so generous."

" Bah, it is nothing! Besides, I have got another surprise for you."

" Huh?"

Haruka then just winked at him and said nothing more.

" Now let's see what we have here. Quite a handsome man... friend of yours, Yami-chan?"

The sudden attention on him was not exactly welcomed. The woman was scrutinizing him behind that smile. She was probably judging him in some way. It was pretty much strange to find anyone that did not recognized him and dared to look at him with judgmental eyes, it made him realize how used he was to intimidate people or to the butt kissers that wanted something from him.

Yami just tried to hide his smile behind his hand, trust Haruka to actually make Kaiba uncomfortable. It was surprising how famous Duel Monsters really was and yet there was still people that were ignorant of Kaiba's reputation.

Haruka was a simple woman. She knew she had to work hard to get every day's food and that was her priority, any other social or political affair was not really something of her interest. She was also really human and caring, she established almost personal bonds with her clients and of course such acts made her be loved by the people around her.

For some reason the brunet suspected he should make an impression on this woman. So, he just did as he was taught those years under Gozaburo's harsh lessons and grabbed her hand gently and kissed it lightly.

" Good evening madam. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Seto Kaiba."

As expected Haruka blushed brightly and covered her mouth trying to hide ashamed giggles. He knew that he had scored a point impressing the woman. It was quite intriguing how easily women were fooled with this kind of act.

" Haha, such a polite boy!"

Yami's eyes were completely narrowed his mouth tight and thinned into a comical expression. He had not expected Kaiba to do such a thing. He was more inclined into thinking that he would just be rude and gained Haruka's hatred right away and that he would have to convince her otherwise.

" Come, my darlings I think you are quite hungry, considering that is almost four o'clock."

They just followed the woman quietly. The three of them passed by the wooden panels and descended the stairs into a quite lovely room. The velvet red shined against the bright golden that was decorating the wood tables and chairs. In the back of it they could see a stage with a piano on the left and in the centre a microphone that was illuminated by a single light. Haruka placed them in the rear withing a booth that was against the back of a wall and near the corner so there was not another table to their left. It gave them an air of privacy, that both of them were thankful for. Both of them sat down at the same time. Even if the table was big enough Yami decided to sit down closer to Kaiba. The brunet glanced at him interrogatively but his rival was already glancing back to Haruka. She of course, stood before them making sure they were comfortable before asking what they wanted.

" So my dears, I will be the one attending you. You have come quiet late but I will convince Katsuro to make whatever you want."

Yami looked at her with a bright smile and answered.

" Remember we discussed this? So, he is the special friend I wanted to bring and if it is possible could I have the dish we decided upon last time?"

Haruka turned to look at Kaiba a little taken aback before smiling again.

" Yes, absolutely! In the mean time I hope you enjoy a little show. I want you two to tell me what you think about it! We will do this number for Christmas' grand event! It is necessary to have men's opinion on this new singer I have got, it will help us a lot."

" Of course, Haruka-san, anything to help you and I'm pretty sure Kaiba will give you an spectacular review. He's quite the perfectionist you see and if there is something off, he will notice it. I'm sure."

At that she almost let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the kitchen leaving the two young teens behind her.

The silence did not last long. The half darkened place was comfortable and the light that was given to them was cozy enough. Their voices were quieter than usual.

His rival smirked at him.

" You know, I really was surprised back then, I can't believe you kissed her hand."

" That woman is smart, I can tell. If there is one thing that Gozaburo bastard taught me well was how to handle the opposite sex. It still surprises me how easily all of them are fooled but this "chivalry" acts."

It should have made him feel kind of insulted but instead he just laughed. It was Kaiba been Kaiba, alright.

" You know maybe I should consider tell her the truth."

" I don't think you will win, midget. I am a powerful charmer."

" Oh yes I can tell. It is not like the thousand of fangirls that seem to adore you are any clue."

Seto smirked smugly at that comment. It was impressive, he knew. They were annoying sometimes but their loyalty was fierce and he could no say that he resented that. Their constant support was something he could rely on, especially with the faith they had on his new projects, the same was for his other fans, like the younger ones that as well with their innocence would grow up with his products and would become loyal clients.

The mood settled down and there was a moment of silence that Yami took as an invitation to put his plan into working.

" You know, one of the rules was you could not work at all and that also includes your cellphone."

Kaiba looked at him with a light surprise and at the same time he was challenging him. It was not like he could lie about it but he felt his blood freeze.

" I will forgive it this time only with two conditions. First, because I know I am actually asking a lot of you, since it is something so out of character for you not to work and two, because I am actually interested... so here is the condition if given the opportunity you will not be able to refuse anything I ask from you and two, you will have to show me what were you watching at as we walked."

Kaiba glared at him.

" You sure like to push my limits." _If it was another I would have punch him in the face already. _

He knew the young Ceo was tensed under the request. It was just the idea of sharing something so his that it was certainly an alarm.

" You had always made wonderful creations. I have admired your inventions since the beginning", _Since I met you. _

" Do you think that flattery will buy me off?"

" If that was the case, dear Kaiba you would not be able to call yourself my worthy rival."

Both laughed at that. It was a ringing true between them. A strange connection that bind them together and that was more complex and deeper than any mortal bond known by them so far except for the one made by their love. Kaiba's love for his brother and Yami's love for his partner both of them different but with the same sinful path that had tainted both bonds but with the fierce loyalty that made them keep going and payback for their mistakes... indeed they were not that different. Their exterior bloomed into different characters but their code was engraved in the same way, with fire and ice, with pain and pleasure, with hate and love.

It was not like him but he hesitated. It was strange that someone would just ask to share with him a new idea, a new concept without wanting to steal it. His rival was too honourable to do such a thing but his inventions were always a part of him so it still felt imperfect. It felt like he was showing a weakness because it was not completed. It was not perfect just yet but maybe that imperfection could be used as an advantage.

Kaiba took out his cellphone again and searched for the information and the file he had been going through. He cursed his luck because if it had been just a software the other would not be able to read it and would have become a mute point...except that it was Yami and maybe even then he would find a way to make him share much more than just a bunch of codes.

The images were plans of a new building that could contain a higher and more impressive dueling arena where he was planning to hold another tournament soon enough. He still was working with making the game more popular around the world. United States was absolutely influential, and a wonderful way to create commitment within its public was using America's almost ingrained need for bigger and more dramatic. The holograms were reaching a level of detail that was quickly accepted within their media and his products were given excellent critics all around the country, been described as revolutionary and out of their century. He had been praised for his genius.

The crimson-eyed duellist looked at it and listened carefully to the technicalities that were explained to him. To Kaiba's surprise the other was not as dense as he thought. He understood general ideas easily and even certain details even asking interesting questions about the designed spaces and important and relevant questions about duellists' comforts within the new arena.

" I am impressed Kaiba, as always you outdone your previous works, this one is fantastic and certainly attractive. The dueling modulators are a wonderful touch, especially since they are so flexible with the player's abilities and not to mention the ownership of a membership club card!"

" If they become members, it will be easier for the computer to recognize them and save their dueling information into a database within the dueling network I am working on. They will be able to monitorate their progress and also if they wish the users can compare scores and rankings with the other fellow duelists There will be also be open forums for their own growth and they can make micro communities that will help them nurture their knowledge in the game."

" So far it sounds good, I also like the idea of them using specific e-mail accounts to get the latest news within the dueling world and..."

The lights around them suddenly went off and startled them both. Then a single reflector lit up and its light travelled to the centre of the stage where a beautiful young woman was standing. Her white skin shined against the light and her green eyes looked over directly at them, the only two persons in the place. The blond curls were gently falling from her back and she grabbed the microphone with gentle hands. Her red dress made her look lovely and elegant. Soft music started playing and her voice began to sound all around the place, her voice was lovely. A piano sounded in the back ground, both duelists noticed a young man playing the piano, he resembled the young singer but he was dressed in a black tuxedo. The song started slowly, it was a Christmas song. Yami recognized both of them and was absolutely surprised he was not expecting to meet them here. The girl on the stage looked at him then and winked. He knew that English song was one of Hikari's favourites.

_I just want you for my own__  
><em>_More than you could ever know__  
><em>_Make my wish come true__  
><em>_All I want for Christmas__  
><em>_Is you!_

She moved and got off the stage and walked towards them. When he was in front of them he grabbed Yami by his arm and dragged him to the stage.

_I don't need to hang my stocking__  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day.<em>

She gave Yami another microphone and made him signal for him to sing with her. Yami hesitated for a moment but he looked at his friend and could not help himself, after all they had not seen each other in so long.

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby._

Yami looked back at Seto when he was singing this lyrics and both held each other's gaze. Seto had not expected his rival to follow the singer or that he would sing and specially that he could sing well.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe <em>

The singer got closer to Yami and she smiled at him through the song. Something deep in Kaiba moved at her actions. He almost got up and ... did something... to cause some harm in any way even if he could not understand why.

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click.<em>

To his surprise Yami moved off the stage and moved towards him and reached again their table holding his hand out for the brunet, inviting him to join him.

'_Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do? _

He stopped singing.

" This is what you cannot refuse Kaiba."

His eyes narrowed in surprise and anger but he could not refuse it... he had failed and he had to pay back. Not for the first time that day he wanted to strangle the other duelist. Then Yami gave him a meaningful look filled with mystery accompanied by an emblematic smiled before resuming the song.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
>You, baby<em>

Their eyes did not separate until the end of that paragraph when Yami turned, knowing the other would follow him soon. In a couple of seconds they both were on the stage. Out of nowhere the pianist gave him another microphone that he had left on top of the piano so he could grab it. The threesome was indeed amazing neither of them did a mistake and even if their last member just joined before the song ended he easily caught the rhythm and followed them until the end. Somehow Hikari felt that even though she was the one that invited Yami the spotlight had just been taken away by the two men with her. There was something indescribable about them and their intense look on each other as if the world around them did not matter and all of what was left in the world was each other, challenging the other in a very particular way. They turned that simple song into a competition only them understood.

And unluckily she understood. Her brother had been always right about him. With that little thought half of her happiness was thrown into the ground because even if they had not seen each other in so long those crimson eyes were not on her . Those eyes were on someone else and she has become unimportant as the pull of the other's presence was too strong for the crimson-eyed duelists to fight.

The song ended, both duelists were breathless.

Exaggerated, it was...

It had just been one song...

...one song...

... and yet... they were breathless...

Just like after every single of their encounters...

It left a powerful feeling behind...

They both smirked between the feelings of winning their own challenge. Yami making Kaiba sing and Seto by showing off his secret talent the blue-eyed duelist could not help but feel a little smug.

The twins looked at each other, it was kind of embarrassing but they needed to wake them up from their revery because the song was long finished but it felt too intimate. With hesitation Hikaru coughed loudly but it did not had the the expected reaction, neither duelist did notice the sound so he decided to try it again but harder. It sounded so strange, it turned out to be hilarious and Hikari laughed. Her laughter was what made them return to reality and both adverted their gazes Yami unto the floor and Kaiba redirected his gaze to the girl and glared at her with coldness and annoyance. It was a really an intimidating stare and the girl cringed. Hikaru noticed it and went towards her and put himself in front of her and tried to fight off the brunet's glare with one of his own. The alarms in the crimson-eyed duelist turned on, it was time to get in the middle.

"Hikari! Hikaru! You came back! How was New york?"

The twins redirected their attention to the petit duelist and realized with shame that they had not really greeted their friend. They looked at each other before embracing their friend. Both of them crushed the former king with their hug.

" Yami!", both cried out.

" It was wonderful!",started Hikari.

" Everyone is so wonderful at the academy", continued Hikaru.

" We have learnt so much in a few months!",said Hikari.

" And It was because of you, if you had not gave us the courage to do so we would not have ever dared to go. Thank you, so much!", continued Hikaru.

Yami smiled at them with affection. They were Haruka's grandsons and he had met through her. When he had come across them, it had been quite challenging since they were so overprotective of their grandmother. He had discovered that their parents died in a car accident when they had been barely ten years old, luckily their grandma was there for them and took them under her wing. He started spending a lot of time with Haruka which made them suspicious but everything turned out for the better after he had discovered their talent for dancing and singing. It had been one lonely day he had been walking down the streets of Domino and decided to turn and walked through a nearby park. There he noticed that people were gathering around the fountain and then he heard it. It was a guitar and a single voiced accompanied its melodious melodies, it was a really beautiful voice. He got closer and finally noticed the twins who were performing, everyone around them were enjoying the show. When it finished the crowd slowly dissipated but he stood there and began clapping. The twins that had been distracted packing up turned their heads towards the clapping. They were surprised and the king of games could almost swear they have looked angry and ashamed almost as if they had been caught doing something wrong or maybe they were just really were upset _he _had been the one that discovered them.

" You two were wonderful."

The siblings looked at him but the first one to speak was Hikari.

" Are you going to tell her?"

" Is it something I should not talk about with her?"

" We do not want her to know."

" Then I will not."

Hikari and Hikaru looked at each other.

" Why?", they both asked at the same time.

" It is your right and not mine to share this with her."

For the first time they were confronted with the honourable side of this mysterious man that had almost entered their life without notice. They had not ever crossed words more than common greetings and yet he was determined to respect their desires, later on they would discover that his promises was something that he took very seriously.

" You two have a great talent. She would love to see how great it is. In my opinion it was astounding.", with that the king of games turned his back on them and started to leave.

" Yami, right?", Hikaru called out to him, " Thank you."

The duel king just waved without looking back.

From then on their friendship started, slowly but steady. Through it, it was how Yami came to know that the reason why they kept it a secret is because they were afraid of pursuing their dream and leave their grandmother behind. The distance made them anxious, maybe it was because of her age or maybe it was because it was difficult to let go even it fit was to do something they had always wanted.

And now they were here...thanking this man for his loyal friendship.

Kaiba looked at the three while they hugged and laughed. He felt out and like he was in the middle, a feeling that did not sit well with him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms an action more to himself than for any witness. It showed his annoyance at been ignored in favour of the Japanese Barbie and Ken. He then looked around and found the stairs so the brunet walked until leaving behind the stage.

It was not until he saw a very well known trench coat that Yami noticed that the young Ceo was gone. The happiness of seeing his friends distracted him to the point he forgot about Kaiba. Hikari and Hikaru noticed his distraction.

" You know it is not that you are obliged to talk to us right now", started Hikaru this time.

" But _**you**_ better call because if not you will have troubles with me Yami!" , continued Hikari.

The crimson-eyed duellist looked at them guiltily., " Sorry guys, It is not like I do not want to talk to you, but I have made a promise and I will not be able to talk or spend much time with you this week."

" Do not worry about that, Yami. We have plenty of things to do ourselves after going away for so long. We still have to visit our other friends and the rest of our family.", Hikaru reassured him.

Yami gave him a wavering smile, " Thank you.".

The twins shared a look before giving a final hug to their friend. They looked at the other get off the stage. They watched closely and saw Yami silently share a few words with the brunet before siting down.

" That man is Kaiba Seto, right?"

Hikaru looked at her sister, as she kept looking at the Duel King, " Yes."

" He looks happy...",she looked a little sad when saying it.

"Well, to the very least you lost to him. I can not blame you for liking him. If he was a girl I would totally go for Yami too."

Hikari looked at him with her mouth opened.

" What?! Fine, let me rephrase it, if I was a girl I would totally go for him.",Hikaru was smirking evilly at her, it was obvious that he was just picking on her, " especially for his mysterious personality, and those crimson eyes and not to mention that ass...especially that ass!"

Hikari pushed him and Hikaru laughed at her. He was trying to imitate Hikari's friends when they talked about guys but of course it also let out that he had also payed attention whenever her big sister had brought them home.

" Ugh! Stop it! You are a weirdo! And I can't believe you were right!, Hikari pushed him again playfully she was trying to fight a smile but it was almost impossible. Her brother always knew how to cheer her up.

"Well if that Kaiba Seto does not make a move I will not think it twice to make my move."

" Woah, Woah ! That sounds dangerous! Hahahahaha!"

Hikari joined him in his laughter.

" So sis what do you say about playing your favourite song?"

Hikari smiled and nodded. The piano started playing again, two siblings accompanying each other as they lost themselves within their favourite melodies both of them forgetting the two men in the far corner as much as the other two had forgotten about them.

If it had been another person he knew he would have gone away. He knew, bet or no bet. Kaiba Seto was too important to be ignored but in a very strange and confusing way it had warmed him that his rival had decided to leave the others alone in favour of his presence. His dark thoughts were as well blown away by the scent of the food and the sudden arrival of Haruka that gave them the food, smiling once more before leaving. He could not help but look at her with a confused expression when she had winked at Yami and his rival had blushed lightly and covered his eyes with his hand while he laughed softly.

" Do not mind her, she is just teasing me."

The brunet looked at him a single eyebrow lift an expression that obviously said a lot. The other just smiled at it and turned his attention to his plate. It was a steak with smashed potatoes and vegetables. It was simple but the presentation was particularly elegant. It was a good first impression but he hoped it was good enough for the multimillionaire sitting by his side.

Kaiba just looked at it. The restaurant looked great and everything was fine, he had not seen anything wrong. He decided that it was not worth it to hesitate anymore and just grabbed the fork and the knife and cut the meat. He took a bite. It was not bad but he had eaten better things... it was passable.

The flow of the late afternoon was steady and peaceful. It was strange how he was enjoying eaten and chatting with Yami. It was eve better because they had been the only clients in the restaurant and the people that were going to to have dinner were starting to come late after they had finished. It had been almost surprising to realize that the time had gone by so fast and that he had not noticed it. The brunet would like to think that maybe it was because it was Yami and he was way more interesting than most of the human beings he usually he had to deal with.

When they exit the place after a long time after what he thought were unnecessary farewells. They noticed how late it was. It was already dark and he had the necessity to check his telephone again. It was six thirty and by the time they return it would be seven o'clock. The trip back to the shop was silent and both of them had a lot of things to ponder. The stars were showing themselves in the black night silent companions to the two lone figures that were slowly walking through the streets of Domino.

Within half an hour they were in front of the Game shop once more. Yami took out his keys and let them i the shop that was completely dark which meant that Sugoruko and the others must have gone out.

The first thing that the blue-eyed duelist did was to call his little brother to know where he was. They entered the living room and the Ceo sat down on the coach while Yami went to the kitchen. Some moments later he returned to the room with two cups.

" Here, hot chocolate. It had been kind of cold."

The brunet accepted the cup and drank from it, in silent. It was always good to take hot beverages after going outside, he could not afford to get sick especially when the Christmas rush was approaching so fast and not to mention the New Year's rush. They were going to debut as well within a few of the most famous celebrations around the world with his holographic technology and he had to follow the progress closely.

" I am surprised you accepted it."

"Hnn."

" Tomorrow at the same hour , if not we will have the same problem as today."

" Do not make me remember my desire to strangle you for the mere reason of entering my bedroom...which reminds me, how the hell did you exactly get in?"

" A magician does not reveal his secrets."

" That is one of the lamest things anyone can say."

" I still stand by its truth."

" A truth", he snorted, " That is some kind of bullshit I don't listen to everyday."

Yami laughed a little at that. He was about to answer back when the door opened and Yugi and Mokuba entered.

" Hey !"

Both teenagers said almost at the same time. Kaiba looked at his brother before talking.

" It is time to go Mokuba."

The raven haired teen would have fought it, if it was not because he knew really needed to go back to the mansion. Besides his brother had spent the entire day alone with Yami without working which in itself was a lot to ask from him.

" Okay, sooo... see you later, guys."

Yami and Yugih watched the two men exit the shop.

The two duelists who had spent the entire day together went back to their routines, remembering the hours they spent together. When they finally were back inside their beds both of them replayed everything in their minds and could not help but smile a little.

But tomorrow was another day...

Disclaimer:

Yami and seto are not mine.

and the song i used : All I want for christmas is definitely not mine as well.

the only ones that are mine are Haruka, Hikari and Hikaru XDDDD

okay sooo i showed this to a friend and i thought itd be a good idea to explain this, Kaiba IS quite manipulative and if you think is ooc please u have not read the first appearance of this character in the season zero manga, he fooled everyone around him and he was pretending to be all nice and happy which we know is not his real character. then before death-t there was this scene where he walks through a crowd and they cheer him up, he smiles and waves at them, this was so weird that even yugi questioned which was Kaiba's true character. why i am saying this? because of the whole kissing haruka's hand thing and yami making the joke on him being a charmer.

other thing is i kinda decided to updated this because i was feeling kind of festive and i noticed that there are still persons that read and view this story so i thought why don t give you a little gift? YES i know its late way too late and its not ultimately done BUT XD im proud of it because this whole thing was fighting so hard but i did it so yeah, yay for me.

so happy holidays even if a little late. XD !


	5. Winter Forest

This time just to make sure he would not have strange surprises like the one he had the day before; the young brunet woke up early and started his daily routine. After taking a refreshing shower he entered cautiously his bedroom again just in case certain someone decided to pay him a visit. He was so sure that something like that would happen that he decided to wear a bathrobe to cover himself and yet there was no sign of his rival. In a sense, it was good but it let him feeling a little too wary about whatever thing that was going on without his notice. Silence, was not appreciated much when it came to the crimson-eyed duelist. It meant his mind was working.

His uneasiness grew as he descended the stairs completely ready for another day. As usual, he was wearing clothes of the best quality. It was kind of a little bit more especial, he had spent more time deciding on what to wear. Except, that he had not exactly noticed that he had done it.

Mokuba was waiting for his big brother to join him for breakfast. It was almost some kind of morning ritual they both had. The main problem with sharing any other meal was that it was more difficult and less likely to happen. They had too many things going on at their corporation especially during holidays and not to mention these holidays. This was that time of the year where parents were more likely to buy their products and were less stingy about their money. It was ideal to launch any type of limited edition of any product.

The raven haired boy could not help but notice something really strange. His brother had woke up slightly later than him which was weird and also he was dressed up differently. It seemed he had been deciding carefully what to wear. Seto had dressed to impress as always and yet this was different. He was dressed casually but elegant. Mokuba eyed his brother curiously as he sat down next to him. They enjoyed their meal. They talked about what was going on the company and Mokuba asked for his advice. It was a descent conversation. Suddenly, the younger brother remembered an important detail.

'' By the way, Yami said that everything was ready. He said Isono had everything in the limousine and that as soon as you are ready, he will drive you to the place where you will meet.'', Mokuba explained as he gesticulated trying to remember everything.

'' Where is he?'', Kaiba asked with a neutral tone.

Mokuba just shrugged and the brunet continued drinking his coffee.

Kaiba was trying to take more time than usual. He had wanted some kind of revenge for all the problems Yami caused the day before. Unluckily for him, Yami was quite busy at the moment. The smaller man groaned as his muscled flexed with the effort they were exercising. Sweat rolled down his back. He climbed a little higher and finally pushed the button on the chronometer to make it stop. The egyptian smirked, he had beaten his previous score.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was waiting for his limousine outside his mansion. When he entered the vehicule, the brunet noticed a bag. He opened it cautiously, inside there were some training clothes. An elegant eyebrow arched, certainly this was unexpected. What type of activity had Yami planned that would require this type of outfit? He really didn't think the other was interested in training in a gym, it was too ridiculous. He decided not to ponder too much about it, after all if need be he was sure he could best his rival in any type of physically demanding competition. He was a rigurous man with both his personal diet and physical training.

When the limousine reached his destination, the brunet directed his eyes towards a huge sign on top of a tall building that came to view. It was an interior climbing gym. Kaiba snorted and then smirked. Anticipation filled him. It seemed promising. He entered the place with his usual confidence and almost bored indifference. Once inside he was quickly lead by one of the employes to the place where Yami was waiting.

The brunet looked around the room with curiosity. The room had numerous types of challenges scattered across it, each with different levels of difficulty. The walls were amazinngly high. Certainly, he had not known that Domino city had or offered a place with such a high quality for this type of sport. It seemed it had more demand than before. When his guide stopped, he returned to reality. Finally, he could see his rival. Yami was drinking water from a bottle. The young egyptian was sweating and looked tired. It was distracting. The brunet somehow couldn't take his eyes off of him. Yami's outfit, he had never seen him wear something like that before. He was wearing a black beater that was maybe a little too tight and a little too short, so when he moved it showed his belly and there were the small shorts he was wearing as well. They showed long and firm legs.

As soon as the egyptian noticed them, he waved at Kaiba lazily but smiled brightly. The simple gesture made Kaiba's heart stop for a second. The employe offered his help in case he didn't know how to use the equipment but Kaiba dismissed him inmediately. He already knew what to do.

'' Have you done this before?'', Yami asked.

Seto just shrugged and walked away so he could change his clothes in peace. Yami sighed feeling a little annoyed that Kaiba didn't answer him but he still chuckled. The brunet was not an easy person to deal with. It was a pity though, the taller teen had dressed nicely. Unknown to the egyptian his rival was mirroring his thoughts. He had to make a great effort to not stare at the smaller man. He knew that he'd have to force himself to concentrate on what they were going to do in order to ignore his treacherous thoughts. When he was finished with his clothes the brunet washed his face. The cold water made him feel a little more alert.

Lost in thought, Yami was lightly startled by the noise of a pair of footsteps but he didn't show it. Both men had needed the time alone. The feeling of being in control soon left the king of games as his eyes took in Kaiba's elegant form. He never suspected that his rival would have such a fit body. He realized that it was a pity that most of the time various layers of clothes hid the brunet's body.

'' I suppose that you know how to put the equipment on'', Yami said quite amused.

''Don't worry too much about me. You are the one in danger, after all'', Kaiba answered with a smirk.

'' I thought that it'd be a good idea to try these ones. We should practice a little on our own before getting to the interesting part'', Yami suggested.

Both men walked towards any challenge that called their attention. The variety was quite impressive and the hardships that each one imposed seemed entertaining. Finally, after scanning the place they chose the one challenge they wanted to try. Kaiba settled for a traditional climbing wall with its stones scattered all over the place. He decided that it'd be better for him to practice on a simple surface.

Kaiba grabbed the first stone and positioned himself so he could push his body up. His hands were holding his weight. The rocks became more and more scattered and shaped in irregular way. The further he went the less traction he could obtain of the rocks. Kaiba focused completely on his new task and that he needed to reach the top. Once he did, he let out a noise of satisfaction. Finally, he let himself go and descended the wall with surprising expertise. When he reached the floor, he detached the security cord and turned around to find his rival watching him.

'' You're good.'',Yami commented, praising his rival's talent. He threw a water bottle at the young CEO. Kaiba caught it with ease and proceeded to drink.

'' Did you expect otherwise?",Kaiba questioned feeling quite insulted.

'' I never would have guessed it was one of your talents'',Yami said with a shrug.

'' I have many talents'',he said firmly.

'' I don't doubt that'',Yami replied, laughing at the arrrogant reply.

'' Hnn''

'' But it makes me wonder on why or how did you learn'',Yami questioned.

'' Does it matter? I'm still planning on defeating you.''

" You sound way too confident. I have more than one trick under my sleeve",Yami smirked and let the matter drop. He knew Kaiba would never give up information he didn't want to share willingly so there was no point in insisting. "I think one more practice will be wise."

Kaiba nodded silently and walked around before choosing another climbing wall. He felt irritated. He loathed Yami's curiosity. Unluckily, every new step made him remember how Gozaburo had forced him into a competition against the son of one of his american associates. He had added a four hours training program to his studying schedule so he could beat the man's son. John was a champion but he had to admit that winning against him despite the odds had been tremendously satisfying. Specially because both the older man and his son were truly arrogant. He still remembered both the contemptuous look that John had directed him and the humiliated expression the bastard had when he was defeated. The asshole had walken away without glancing back. It could be interpreted as an insult inside the japanese tradition and the american CEO knew it, so he had to apologize to both Gozaburo and him for the dishonorable behavior. His step-father had rewarded him with a two nights of sleep which was something that despite himself was grateful for. His body had been pushed to the limits and he had needed the rest. He remembered that once at the mansion he had fainted on his bed.

The young man pushed the button and stopped the timer. Kaiba was satisfied to see that he still could make a great score. Still his rival was Yami and he couldn't afford to understimate him. He descended with expertise. When he reached the ground, he noticed his rival was already waiting for him.

"I hope you are ready for the real competition",Yami commented smugly.

"I hope _you _are ready to be defeated",Kaiba replied.

Yami laughed before explaining, " I wanted to do the speed climbing challenge, then continue with the jungle maze and finally the Mirror Geminis trial. The first one is just right there", Yami pointed a huge wall divided in two sections and two timers, the second will be in another room and the third one as well."

Kaiba just watched as the smaller duelist walked towards an intercom next to the table where they left their bags and pushed the button, without great delay one of the employes entered the place and Yami quickly explained to him that they wanted to try the speed trial. After some safety measures the employe finally activated the challenge. The signal was loud and clear. The two rivals started their race equally matched. Both were highly skilled and had good control over their bodies. Kaiba's height advantaged him because he could reached further but Yami's light wight allowed him a great mobility and agility. Tey were getting closer and closer, their hearts were racing fast and the match ended when the alarm button was activated. Yami had won but mere centimeters and a difference of five seconds.

Kaiba growled in frustration. They descended toguether and took a moment to catch their breath. It took some time but finally Yami straightened himself and smiled at his rival.

''That was amazing, as always competing against you is invigorating.'',Yami said trying to distract him as soon as possible. He wanted the other man to enjoy the competition and not get frustrated over the loss. " Shall we move on?"

Kaiba growled his approval. He still hada chance to deafeat the smaller duelist. He followed Yami as he lead him to the next room. The employe followed them. Once inside The brunet was rather impressed by the trial. The detail and complexion was amazing. He didn't suspect the sport could have the popularity to ensure such an intrincate room. He heard carefully as the employe explained the details about the jungle race.

The course started with with huge artificial trees with wooden ladders on their side to help them scalate, at the top they would have to switch to the ropes hanging of the ceiling to cross the distance between the next tree that had attached to it a hanging bridge. Once on the other side they would land on a platform where they would need to attach their harnesses to a canopy cable that lead to the bottom of a huge Mayan pyramid. The obstacles made it impossible to get to the pyramid otherwise. To win the contest he would have to climb the structure and press the button right at the top.

It was quite an intriguing concept and the trial was demanding and extreme. He could see all of the obstacles to get to the first area from where he stood. The artificial vegetation was thick and according to the man there could be hidden traps. The two men stood behind the start line and waited for the signal. Soon they heard it and both started to run.

First obstacle, artificial vegetation, needless to say it ended being too annoying for the two rivals. Once inside the jungle they didn't have much visibility which rendered their first goal nearly invisible. Yami was trying hard not to get stuck with the small roots sticking out . Kaiba instead was suffering because of his stature, the branches kept hitting him. He swore loudly when accidentally he hit himself with a branch he didn't notice. They both ended getting themselves in various traps. Luckily, they managed to find their weaknesses fast enough so they didn't waste much time. Tragically, for the brunet he got stuck in one last trap before reaching the first checkpoint which gave his rival some advantage. The young business man struggled to get rapidly to climb the first platform, once on the top he grabbed the rope that was hanging in front of him and stepped back before swinging to the second platform. He was getting closer and closer to the smaller man. Kaiba had an amazing opportunity when Yami lost his balance on the hanging bridge and lost precious seconds that gave the brunet the advatange he had lost. Kaiba reached the second platform and he fastly attached himself to the equipment so he could use the canopy wire, once he was sure he was ready, he jumped. The speed was invigorating. He activated the brake and he landed elegantly. The brunet took off the hook and the equipment. He ran as fast as he could, the base of the pyramid was on his sight already.

Despite the fact that he had lost the first challenge, Kaiba was enjoying the race. Yami was always a fierce competitor. He realized with satisfaction that his rival was close behind him. They reached the pyramid almost at the same time and swiftly started to climb the structure each on opposite sides. Sweat covered their bodies and his heartbeat was deafening. On the very top of the pyramid there was an altar that had a huge button shaped in the form of a mayan head. Once the brunet reached the top, without thinking he pushed down the button. He stood there without moving, looking at his rival through narrowed eyes.

He won!

Kaiba defeated Yami and the feeling was just as sweet as he had expected but those eyes that were watching him so intently made his mind go blank and nothing existed but them. Yami started to circle the small altar slowly and seductively. He stopped in front of the brunet, never looking away. The air cracked with the intensity of their magnetism. Their hands moved slowly until their fingers brushed gently.

" You won", Yami said and paused for a moment letting the phrase hang in the space between them, then he continued, " We're even now."

Yami tilted his head and his eyelids closed halfway. Unknowingly the distance that separated them grew shorter and shorter.

"I will cursh you Yami. I'll defeat you and I'll make you admit who's the better man",Kaiba whispered with a predatory tone.

"You seem to be too sure about the outcome. Besides, the last challenge has a little unexpected twist. You might get disappointed.", the crimson-eyed duelist replied mimicking his rival's same tone.

Before Kaiba could reply a very loud an obnoxious vpoice echoed through the artificial forest. Itcame from the bottom of the pyramid.

"Kaiba-san! Yami-san! Are you alright?! Do you have any problems?!", the same employe that had guided them to the room interrupted their conversation.

Both men let out a frustrated groan.

"Everything is okay! We will go back shortly!",Yami shouted.

The moment was broken and what seemed unimportant suddenly became an extremely awkward moved hastily to put some distance between them and trying not to make eye contact they descended the architectural wonder. Once on the ground the employe approached and informed Yami that his special guests had arrived. Kaiba looked curiously at his rival but the smaller man just smirked and told him it was a surprise. Kaiba didn't feel happy about it, ot say the least. He asked if it was any of Yami's friend and the former pharaoh just gave a negative answer.

So if they weren't Yami's loser friends. Who were the mysterious guests?

Sorry for the long await but its difficult for me to have the time to rewrite this unto my computer w

next time you will get an update either on this fic or maybe the lolita fic and warning on that one ! It has a bunch of crossdress and lolita fashion coming in ! Haahahaha

So please review thank you.


	6. Ice mirror

Kaiba followed Yami as he exited the room to welcome his guests. Soon two figures came to view, a young man and a woman. They seemed familiar. Fastly, his brain recognized them, they were the twins that had come to visit Domino. The girl was the one that sang with Yami when they had gone to Haruka's restaurant.

When the two noticed Yami entering the room,they smiled brightly at him and proceeded to greet him. The brunet felt as his rage surged when the blond girl hugged his rival and placed two exaggerated kisses on each of Yami's cheek. The man that was with the girl extended his hand to shake it with the smaller duelist. He grasped it firmly and both smiled at each other. When they were done the egyptian turned towards his rival to formally introduce them.

'' Hikaru, Hikari, I present you Kaiba Seto'',Yami said trying to coax the introduction.

Hikaru instantly took the hint and stepped forward with his trademark bright smile. The young artist extended his hand towards the brunet.

''It's a great honor Kaiba-san, my name is Nakamura Hikaru''

Kaiba observed him with a serious expression before reciprocrating the gesture. He nodded but remained silent. When the girl approached him, he shifted his attention towards her. She fidgeted under his gaze but presented herself as her brother had done moments ago. They shook hands and everything ended in a few seconds.

Yami perceived the discomfort when all of them fell into an uncomfortable silent. He quickly spoke up, ''I'm glad you came. Kaiba they will be competing against us. They are really good.''

Kaiba arched an elegant eyebrow but decided to not comment on it.

''Shall we?'', Yami said as he gestured towards the exit.

Hikari immediately engaged the egyptian in a conversation as they walked. Hikaru was left behind with the business man that walked silently with his arms crossed. The blond couldn't say he felt comfortable. He could sense a hostile aura coming from the famous man and he felt cold sweat run down his neck. Everything he knew about Kaiba was from articles in magazines or newspapers and most of them agreed that he was cold, distant, sometimes short-tempered but mostly mysterious and prideful. He felt that his sister and him would be ignored by him by the rest of the day, he certainly sensed his desinterest in their presence. He would even dare say the brunet view them as a nuisance. Luckily, it didn't take that long to arrive at their destination.

The place was amazing and even larger than the jungle circuit. It mimicked real mountains but the it lost its relative realism because the colored rocks that helped guide the climbers were scattered all over the walls yet they were impressively high.

Both Yami and Hikari turned around at the same time. Then Yami proceeded with the explanation.

'' We're going to do a relay, Hikari and Hikaru will be a team so you and I will be the second team.'' Yami, said as he gestured towards Kaiba,''I have been thinking about it, since we are almost the same height Hikari and I will go first and then Hikaru and you will go next. The first team to reach the exit line will win''

Both twins nodded in agreement. He explained to Kaiba what he would need and gave him a bag with white powder so he wouldn't slip.

Yami and Hikari got ready and stood behind the exit line waiting for Hikaru to give the signal. Once they heard him shout it , both competitor sped up and ran towarrds the climbing wall. Hikari's eagerness led her to use a great amount of energy to run and she reached the wall first. It was a fatal error, once she reached it she had used a lot of strenght. Yami was close behind. The duelist soon met her up to the mid section of the wall. The girl could just watch helplessly as her friend gained a huge advantage when they reached the wall's ledge. This section required a lot of upper strenght which she didn't have. Desperately, she tried to reach farther but that just strained her arms painfully, while she was thinking a way out of her predicament, Yami pressed the button. The egyptian rapidly began to descend afterwards. He ran towards Kaiba, they clapped their hands and the brunet ran fastly towards the same area Yami had climbed. The Ceo exhanged looks with the young woman, he smirked smugly at her. Hikari frowned at the daring expression and looked back at her brother. She glared, she promised pain if her brother didn't win. Hikaru felt utterly attacked by his twin.

Two figures were racing towards the climbing wall. Yami watched closely at the two men, secretely cheering for his rival. He was so focused on the competition that he forgot about his friend. Hikari had smiled at him once she had reached the man but her smile disappeared when she noticed that he was solely focused on the brunet. She felt hurt. She had hoped with all her heart that once she had returned from America, Yami would see her as a changed woman, in another light. She had hoped, he would notice her. When his brother had jokingly told her that maybe Yami might be interested in someone else she hadn't believed him. When he had hinted it might be the brunet, she had laughed at him. It seemed ridiculous...until now. Suddenly, Yami walked away. She followed the man with her gaze.

Kaiba ran as fast as he could, Hikaru several steps behind. The end was near, the young blond felt dread as he saw the taller man almost reaching the end. He was dead. The brunet won. Nobody defeated the great Seto Kaiba. The young artist slowly walked up to his sister, trying to formulate an apology for his failure.

'' We must go'', she said.

'' I'm soo soorr... what?'', Hikaru asked confused.

'' We are leaving. Grandma texted me'', she said hastily.

''Why?''

'' Now!'', the blond woman ordered.

Hikari lied to Yami. She hoped that her explanation would be enough, luckily the duelist just nodded and said goodbye. The twins left the place. The young woman left with a sensation of defeat, what she saw was more than enough to shatter all her illusions. She couldn't understand how she hadn't notice that Yami was interested in someone else, or maybe it was because she hadn't wanted to see the reality because she was too trapped in her own dellusions.

Unknowingly to the blond singer her friend had known immediately that she had lied to him yet he couldn't bring himself to question her. She seemed upset. He was worried, on the contrary Kaiba felt really satisfied that he had managed to scare them off and mostly he was pleased that they were out of their way. He was alone with his life long rival once more, as it should be. The brunet knew however that he needed to redirect Yami's attention, otherwise he would be thinking about those losers and what had forced them to leave.

'' They are gone. What do you plan to do now?'', Kaiba said coldly.

Yami let out a small sigh. He knew that his friends couldn't scape the brunet's judgement. He decided to let it slip and keep on going with the schedule, '' Now we go to the Mirror challenge.'' The smaller duelist guided the brunet back ot the first room where they had first met.

The Geminis trial provided a transparents wall and both sides were covered with stones. All the stones were placed in the same exact pattern on each side.

'' The interesting thing about this one is that we need to synchronize our movements so we will both touch both buttons at the same time. We get a higher score when our movements are as similar as possible.'',Yami explained as he pointed at the wall.

Kaiba growled in annoyance. Leave it to Yami to get a way to lecture without using spoken words. The smaller duelist smirked when he sensed the brunet's anger. The truth is that even though he loved fighting against the taller man and facing his passion, his favorites duel had being those where they had shared the same goal and had worked toguether to obtain what they wanted or needed. Side by side they were a furious hurricane of raw power that was able to obliterate any force that opposed them.

'' Come on Kaiba, as much as I enjoy playing against you, I believe it is even more exciting when we play as a team. No one can defeat as when we are toguether'', Yami said with a bright smile and touched his rival's arm. Somehow that simple gesture was electrifying. The egyptian tried to move his hand startled by their reactions but Seto captured his wrist and his eyes focused on the smaller man. In that moment their surroundings seemed to disappear.

'' You are the only one worth of being called my rival and the only worthy of standing by my side in the battle field'', Kaiba said in a low tone that forced Yami to inch closer to capture every soul shattering word, '' You are my eternal rival.''

Yami's breath hitched for a moment. Kaiba was so close. The small space between them encouraged the egyptian to voice his most forbidden wishes with a fragile whisper ,'' And yet haven't you thought … at least once.. that I could be... that we could be...''

'' I don't need friends Yami. I need no one'', Seto sneered and finally letting Yami go, he walked away leaving him behind.

Yami just watched as the CEO walked towards the climbing wall. A heartbroken smile adorned his face as he closed his eyes. He touched his chest as he felt a dull pain coming from his heart,'' No, Kaiba, I don't think you understand what I wanted to say.''

After a moment he followed the brunet. He resigned himself, getting depressed would not help him. Seto on the contrary was feeling annoyed. Yami needed to stop bothering him with his useless friendship speeches. He waited for the other man, so they could begin. Once they started the brunet realised that the challenge was more difficult that he would have imagined. It was always Kaiba who in his haste ruined the synchornization they intended to create. Whenever Kaiba got frustrated and cursed loudly, Yami would laugh at the dramatic reaction. It was hard for the brunet to not want to speed up but his rival's smaller frame didn't allow him to have the same range that his alonger arms had, which frustrated him. On top of that, they had to time their movements perfectly because of the sensors on the wall. Without their notice two hours passsed by as they struggled to match each other's rythm. In the end they both were so in tune and so concentrated that the noise of the alarm going off startled them. They had won. The score was shown on a small screen at the base of the wall, aside from winning they broke the gym's previous score. Their victory started to sink in just after they had touched the ground. Somehow as he watched Yami's smile, he couldn't help but share the sentiment of satisfaction that passed through them in that moment, despite the fact that it was a shared victory, Kaiba's ego was gratified.

They were tired and it was already late. They had forgotten to eat lunch. Luckily Mokuba had prepared everything so they could eat. Ealier, Yami had finally convinced Isono to give him his number so they could exchange messages, he sent him a quick note so he could come to pick them up. Meanwhile, Seto had gone to the bathroom to change his clothes. The brunet felt grateful that there was a shower room available. It wasn't long before Kaiba was ready to go, once he got out Yami took his turn. The egyptian was even faster. He put on a black turtle neck, a leather jacket and his trademark black leather pants. It was a simple outfit but it made him look incredibly stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

Kaiba's breath got caught in his thorat when he saw his rival, for some reason unknown to him his mind decided that the other man looked amazing. When he realized what he was doing he turned his gaze into a glare and he crossed his arms trying to pretend he was bored and impatiently waiting to move on. Yami got the message.

'' Shall we go then? Isono is outside''

Yami was the first to exit the room. Kaiba stayed behind him and looked at his rival in detail memorizing every detail. The ride was not long, but the brunet was grateful that his rival had taken him to one of his favorite restaurants. He was sure it had been Mokuba's suggestion. They were welcomed by a waiter at the entrance and they were quickly led to their dining table. They both ordered what they wanted. The egyptian was hungry and he felt grateful that the food was fastly served. He made an effort to make a conversation with the taller man but Seto decided he rather listen to him without replying. In the end he realized that Yami had being introduced to the sport because of the twins who had insisted on making him try it out at least once. Finally, the crimson-eyed duelist had enjoyed it so much that he practiced it regularly. The duelist was relieved that the Ceo was paying attention but not trying to provoke him. They settled into a comfortable silence.

The ride to the Game Shop was silent as well, each man was lost in their thoughts. When they got inside, Yami made Kaiba wait in the living room. He took out various games and challenged the brunet into a game battle. They would try each game and the one that won the most rounds would be the night's winner.

Mokuba and Yugi had engaged into a lively conversation. They had spent a great time with their friends. They were ready to get back. They entered the Shop and were startled by a loud shout.

'' God damn you! How did you even manage to do that?!'', Kaiba shouted in anger at his very amused rival.

Both teens felt rather scared about what was going on inside and ran into the living run just to interupt a quite heated match of risk. His big brother though had ended up dropping all the pieces on the floor. Their suddence entrance made the two older men look at them and a very awkward silence followed. When it finally sunk in Mokuba laughed. He laughed so hard that it echoed across the room. This situation, it was really ridiculous, leave it to Yami to make his brother get pissed off over a simple board game. He was grateful, somehow Yami managed to get the brunet to have fun.

Kaiba scowled deeply. He crossed his arms before looking away. He flushed. He felt embarassed, as Mokuba's older brother he didn't appreciate the fact that he had being caught during such an embarassing moment of lack of self-control. This attitude was not something he wanted his little brother to witness.

Noticing Kaiba's discomfort, Mokuba stopped and with a bright smile asked, '' Can we join the game?''

Kaiba nodded.

'' Yami and Yugi vs The Kaiba Brothers!'', the young teen exclaimed.

Midnight came soon. Once they were in the limousine Mokuba smiled to himself, he was not happy that they had lost against Yugi and Yami but the time they had spent toguether had being great. He was sure his brother enjoyed playing against them even if he would never admit it. When they arrived at the mansion, both brothers wished each other goodnight and returned to their bedrooms to rest.

Kaiba settled down for the night, he reviewed that day's events in his mind. Despite his resistance, Yami was his last conscious thought before his mind shut off . It was a peaceful night.

Well, this was easy. Luckily i had written this long ago but the problem once more is finding the time to write this down. Ihope you enjoy this chapter for i think its a lil bit more romantic than the last one.

So here i will leave my deviantart account adress so if you are interested you can see some of the art i made for ''the ages of steampunk'', some fanart will be posted soon.

Gracefulmiracle :


	7. Raging X-mas morning

He had a very good night.

Indeed it had been peaceful.

And everything seemed fine.

Yeah, pretty much everything was fine until..._until!_

He had woken up, that's it.

Because for some reason, for some stupid and unexplicable reason someone had decided to play a prank on him!

Oh, he had a pretty good idea of who was the master mind behind this little 'trick'.

Of course, rage was burning through his veins. He was going to punch him, that was for sure.

Every inch of his bedroom was covered in the cheerful, joyful and absolutely disgusting objects. They were surely an eyesore for him. His room looked like some weird Christmas special.

Seto slipped out of bed and he was trying to walk to the door when suddenly he fell as he tripped over a cable of chritmas' lights. The brunet growled and with a violent jerk he ripped them off the wall. He grabbed everything he could and destroy everything that had the bad luck to fall on his hands.

Unknowingly to the CEO, on the far corner under a chair there was a small car. A wireless car with a camera installed on it. It was recording every second of his magnanimous fury. Hiding in a very far away room in the mansion, there were two men trying to hold their laughter. It was absolutely difficult. Mokuba tried to move the car once he saw that his brother was leaving the room but to his bad luck the door closed and the car was trapped inside it. That wasn't good news. They couldn't keep track on his brother like that, though he was good at hiding, his brother's tenacity could easily make any attempt to scape him futile. He swallowed hard and cold sweat ran dow his back. Yami noticed the change on his companion who suddenly seemed more tense.

'' You lost the signal?'', Yami asked.

'' I wish it had been the signal, I could have find a way to get it back. The thing is that the car got trapped inside and I was distracted … so it's stuck'', the black haired teen explained.

'' How long before he finds us?''

'' I don't think long enough for us to scape the mansion'', Mokuba replied and scratched his head.

'' Well, I must say that if he kills me, it was worth it.'', Yami shrugged and chuckled as the words left his mouth.

'' So no plan B, oh great king of games?'', Mokuba questioned mockingly.

'' Well, I might take it as it comes.'', he replied._ His fury, that's it, _the former king thought. He scanned the room. He could at least make it a little bit more interesting. He glanced back at the younger man and smirked.

The brunet was hunting his rival down. He entered and inspected every public room. Nothing. He found nothing. He could guess that this wasn't a coincidence, someone who knew the mansion had to be helping the other. His brother, Yami must have talked him into pranking him. Mokuba liked doing that a lot, he was quite a nightmare on April's fool day. He clenched his teeth. He changed directions and headed to the last floor, despite everything he knew his younger sibling too well. The brunet already knew where he was. Mokuba's favorite hiding spot was near the attic entrance. It was an old room, that was hidden behind a small door, that was usually covered by an old vintage closet. They had accidentally discover this place after one of their many adventures inside the mansion. It quickly became a favored room for the black haired boy. He knew he'd be quite vulnerable if he decided to enter but he had no other choice.

When he opened the door he was careful. He knew by tragic experience, that one usual prank was anything related to opening any door. He pushed it and a very annoying noise came from behind it. It was the sound of a horn. Damn, he activated their alarm.

Game on.

The entire space around the door was covered with carefully placed plastic glasses filled with a transparent but viscous liquid. The brunet had the option of walking through them or not. He really didn't want to get wet but he was more angry than anything else so he really didn't care after a few seconds. He stepped in.

Big mistake.

He slipped and all the glasses crushed under him and for some reason right in that moment two weird looking ballons flew unto him and as they exploded a very interesting mixture of glitter and something visciously gooey stuck to his body. He cleaned his eyes and looked up.

Too late.

Kaiba just managed to growl out, '' I'm gonna kill YOU!'', before synthetic snow came crashing down on his body.

_Oh! so festive, _the former pharaoh thought as he tried not to laugh.

It certainly ended up being like a nighmare. Seto stood up. He wiped off the sticky substance off his eyes and spit out some of the white stuff that had made it into his mouth while he had screamed in anger. He was struggling to keep his balance through the slippery floor but managed to get off the danger zone. The brunet noticed that at the end of the room there was a very intrincate furniture and its closet door was slightly opened. If any of the two was inside... Every step was filled with certainty and a need of revenge, he grabbed the door wooden handles and violently opened it.

It wasn't a good idea.

A happy melody filled the room and a very happy snowman greeted him and pushed him back, more glitter and confetti was dusted on him. He was surprised once more and he stepped back and to his unluck one more trap activated. A net fell on top of him, trapping him effectively. Yami and Mokuba took the opportunity and tried to scape, unfortunately Kaiba was having none of that. Within seconds the brunet stood up pulled the net, swirled it around to create an improvised rope that he used to trap both prankers as they tried to flee. Both fell instantly.

_Ugh!, I swear to god his goddamned step-father trained him to be a ninja or something like that!,_Yami thought to himself once he found himself face to face with the floor.

Kaiba smirked.

Payback time.

'' So you thought, this was funny?'', he asked as he grabbed the former king by his arm. The smaller man tried to struggle out of the strong grip but without success he watched with horror as Kaiba grabbed one of the glasses and poured it on him. The cold liquid made him shiver.

'' We're not done'', the taller man said. He kneeled and took the other duelist with him. Seto pushed

him down so he could get some of the glitter on him. The business man was sure Yami's back was covered with it but that wasn't enough. He grabbed a handful of the artificial white snow and plastered it on Yami's face. The whole time the smalller duelist kept fighting but to his dismay the other man was too strong. Mokuba didn't dare say anything. He thought that Seto was mad, really mad this time by the way he was acting. The younger sibling stood up and distangled himself from the rope. Once free, he looked closely and was surprised to see his big brother was actually enjoying his payback. He should take the chance to scape.

'' Not so fast, you are in trouble too. You will help this midget clean everything in here and then you will clean my bedroom. I will go take a shower and you better be done by the time I'm finished or you will be grounded until New year's Eve'', with that said Kaiba let Yami go and stood up gracefully. He spared him another glance, the other duelist just winced as he moved from the pain of the impact and the disgusting feeling of the liquid running down his back.

''I'm not grounded?'', he asked mockingly to the brunet.

'' What? It wasn't enough what I just did?'', the brunet answered as he crossed his arms.

'' Coming from you, you have been quite forgiving this time.'', Yami replied.

'Hmph'', and with that Kaiba was gone.

He closed the door behind him. Yami's laughter followed him.

He smiled. They were really a strange duo. He touched his hair and let out a frustrated sigh as sticky liquid lingered on his hand.

He really needed that shower.


End file.
